


Érebo

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solos, en la oscuridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Érebo

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> #08 Oscuridad.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Connie & Sasha; Gen o Hetero; 2777 palabras]

Era el primer entrenamiento en el exterior que tenían como cadetes, pero no por eso sería menos riguroso de lo que uno esperaría. Debían ir al bosque con los reclutas de otras sedes. Eran tan solo veinte kilómetros de ida y sabían, por lo que se comentaba, que existían otros recorridos más largos y en zonas donde no solo debían estar atentos a los animales salvajes, sino también a posibles atracadores y oportunistas del camino.

No era de extrañar que más de uno tomara la actividad como una pequeña y divertida excusión, porque no había razones para temer.

Sasha miró a su grupo dispersarse de acuerdo a la zona asignada y aunque todavía no habían establecido lazos con ellos, se sentía decepcionada de que no le tocara con las chicas de su escuadrón. Christa le había caído bien desde el primer día.

Por un momento creyó que sería la única de su sede en ese grupo, pero enseguida pudo reconocer a uno de los muchachos. Connie, si mal no recordaba. Acercó el caballo hasta el de él como una manera de seguir un lazo invisible. Connie la miró sin prestarle demasiada atención, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que era _la glotona_ , también conocida como la chica patata.

Luego de las presentaciones pertinentes y del nombramiento del jefe de equipo, el grupo salió al campo abierto. Sasha no podía siquiera recordar el nombre del supuesto jefe y por lo visto no era la única, porque más de uno permaneció en silencio, tal vez incómodo por las mismas razones. No eran compañero entre ellos y no lo serían siquiera a futuro, o quizás sí, cuando se graduaran y eligieran una de las tres ramas principales del ejército.

Poco a poco comenzaba a entender las razones de sus superiores para organizar una mega excursión con otras sedes, pero ella se sentía molesta aún. Por eso cuando Connie le habló sonrió aunque no supiera qué le decía, pero el simple detalle de que alguien le hablara aligeraba el peso del silencio.

Para cuando la noche llegó y acampar fue una necesidad, la mayoría ya conversaba entre ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sasha parloteaba con una chica que era del escuadrón 103, quien le contaba lo rigurosa que era su entrenadora.

Se distrajo cuando el jefe del grupo preguntó sobre la guardia. Había varios dispuestos a ofrecerse y varios que no querían saber nada, Sasha era una de ellas. No obstante el jefe del grupo lo solucionó de una manera sencilla y diplomática.

Por algún motivo a Sasha no le extrañó que le tocara a ella la pajilla más corta de entre sus diez compañeros. Esa noche no dormiría. En su momento maldijo su suerte por el revés, sin embargo la noche cerrada le demostraría lo bendito que había sido el destino con ella.

Sasha no le temía a la oscuridad que los envolvía, conocía cómo se veía el bosque de noche y estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos nocturnos; podía identificar sin ninguna dificultad cada chillido espectral.

Y tal vez por eso, por ser una chica tan despierta y con una intuición muy aguda, se sobresaltó despertando de su sopor cuando escuchó un aullido muy particular.

—¿Lobos?

Era imposible, en esa zona no había lobos y en caso de haberlos, eso no sonaba como al chillido de un lobo; pensó en todos aquellos animales que aullaban en la cerrazón de las noches, pero no lograba asociar ese sonido con ninguno; se parecía más al lamento de los gatos.

—¿Un gato? ¿En celo?

Era muy idiota lo que estaba diciendo, no podría ser un gato, porque sonaba demasiado fuerte a la distancia. Y si lo era sin dudas debía tratarse de un gato muy grande, algo así como del tamaño de un elefante, animales que, por cierto, solo existían en los libros prohibidos sobre el mundo exterior.

De golpe, la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar dejó de ofrecerle el amparo de siempre, sabía que existían miles de leyenda sobre los monstruos que acechaban en ella, esperando el descuido de su víctima. No obstante, también sabía que el fuego era un aliado, porque donde había luz, la oscuridad no existía.

Avivó el fuego ante la posibilidad de que fuera un animal salvaje con el fin de espantarlo. Uno de sus compañeros gimió en la noche y ella se asustó de una manera que le resultó humillante. Observó el tranquilo dormir de los demás y se dijo que estaba teniendo miedo por nada.

Pero ella sabía que debía hacerle caso a su intuición.

Se puso de pie y trató de agudizar la mirada para identificar al animal salvaje a la distancia. No tenía sentido despertar a sus compañeros por una simple corazonada, primero porque la insultarían por perturbar su sueño y luego se reirían al verla con miedo, sin embargo caminó hasta donde estaba la campaña de Connie y lo llamó. En momentos de desasosiego no había nada mejor que tener un aliado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Levántate.

Connie obedeció por la sencilla razón de que debía tener un motivo de peso fuerte para despertarlo en mitad de la madrugada. De golpe temió que afuera hubiera ladrones o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasha solo lo había despertado porque tenía miedo, no pudo evitar elevar la voz.

—¡¿Me despertaste porque no puedes identificar el aullido de un animal?!

—No grites, que vas a despertar a todos —gritó ella. Enseguida los demás, entre sueños, clamaron por silencio.

Connie se frotó los ojos con la idea de mandarla al carajo y volver a su bolsa de dormir, pero en ese momento el aullido se escuchó fuerte y, según Sasha, más cerca. Connie entonces pensó que tenía motivos valederos para sentirse inquieta, porque ese sonido era escalofriante.

De la nada pudieron escuchar a ese animal resoplando a la distancia, como si fuera el jadeo de un humano. Según Connie como cuando alguien corría mucho y se detenía a tomar aire. El sonido llegaba a ellos casi imperceptible y se colaba entre los ruidos naturales de la noche. Las ramas se mecían y el silbido del viento no permitía distinguir qué tan cerca o tan lejos estaba el animal; pero era claro que se estaba acercando, pese al fuego encendido.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Connie al ver que se alejaba de la luz, emblema del hombre y símbolo de seguridad.

—Ese árbol es el más alto de los que están aquí, si me subo a la copa podré escuchar y ver mejor —respondió ella y él no lo dudó, de repente estar solo allí le aterraba a niveles ridículos. Tomó una rama con hojas secas y lo acercó al fuego para improvisar una antorcha, pero se quedó a los pies del árbol, viendo como ella escalaba.

Lo siguiente sucedió de manera muy vertiginosa para Connie y de manera muy desesperante para Sasha, porque ella podía ver la figura en el follaje, yendo hacía donde estaban ellos. Caminaba en cuatro patas, pero era enorme para considerarlo un animal. Cuando lo vio irguiéndose en dos patas supo que, fuera lo que fuera, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Connie, sube y dime qué ves —le pidió. Connie apagó la antorcha y aceptó con el orgullo quebrado la mano de su compañera para poder escalar más rápido— ¡Dios mío, está corriendo hacia aquí, sube Connie!

Eso fue todo lo que el chico necesitó para olvidarse de la rugosa y poca amable madera. Haciendo fuerza con las rodillas y raspándoselas, logró llegar a la primera rama. Miró hacia donde estaba la tienda, cuando ella gritó para alertar a los demás.

En ese momento, la bestia había salido de entre la hojarasca, con tanta velocidad y pisando a su paso errático los maderos prendidos que la oscuridad engulló a sus compañeros.

No solo la oscuridad se los comió.

Y Sasha sabía que los animales le temían al fuego, pero que los espectros no.

La orquesta de ruidos aterradores comenzó. Gritos y lamentos, pedidos de socorro que Sasha ahogaba con sollozos, mientras Connie trataba de subir más alto hasta donde estaba ella.

—¡Sasha, bajemos, tenemos que ayudarlos!

—¡No, Connie! ¡No es un animal! —Él no insistió, porque su valentía para enfrentar la adversidad llegaba a ese límite. Agitado, se acurrucó junto a ella y luego la siguió cuando aconsejó subir un poco más.

—¡¿Qué es?! ¡Los está matando, ¿verdad?! —Podía escucharlos gemir de horror, mientras la bestia parecía desatar una carnicería allí abajo— ¡Debe ser un titán!

—¡No hay titanes aquí! —Ambos sabían que eso no podía ser, era de noche y los titanes no eran activos sin sol. La criatura se acercó al árbol en donde estaban, pero ellos no podían verlo, solo escucharlo, desgarrando lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de sus compañeros o los mismos árboles— ¡No bajes, ya están muertos! —El miedo que sentían era tan impetuoso que hasta preferían enfrentar a un titán antes que a algo que no sabían lo que era.

—¡Está debajo de nosotros! —Connie trató de no gritar para no alertar a la bestia de su ubicación, el temblequeo de la voz delataba que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Shhh, no hables, quédate en silencio —susurró ella, acurrucada a él y temblando.

—¿Pero qué animal es?

—No es un animal. —A Sasha ya no le quedaban dudas—. Es el Sabueso de Érebo.

—Explícate —exigió, tratando de saber qué era lo que esa noche lo mataría. En ese instante reparó en la calma, la bestia se había ido o eso parecía, porque ya no podían oír a sus compañeros gritando de terror y de dolor—. ¿Se fue?

—¡No bajes! —Le aconsejó.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Esperemos a que salga el sol. —Ambos compartieron la misma idea. Sasha recordó la pregunta y siguió explicando, con un poco de vacilación—. El Sabueso es un espectro que habita en los bosques.

—Un mito.

—¡No es un mito! —vociferó ofendida; ella se había criado con esas historias y sabía que por mucho que la gente considerara que era fantasía, nadie se atrevía a desafiar al bosque y sus secretos. Se respetaba cada tradición, porque había mucho de realidad en la fantasía—. Dicen que se alimenta de aquellos que invaden el bosque, luce como un perro enorme y diabólico.

—Un animal —apuntaló él, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a algo que no lo tenía.

—No, porque existe desde mucho antes de que la gente viviera en los bosques, mucho antes de que incluso el hombre existiera y además solo sale a comer almas una noche al año. No ha sobrevivido nadie que lo ha visto, pero dicen que tiene los ojos rojos y que luce como un fantasma.

—Por su tamaño diría que era un oso.

—Los osos no aúllan, el Sabueso sí.

Se produjo un inquietante silencio que apenas era barrido por el silbido del viento, allí arriba se sentía con ímpetu, golpeando en la cara y taladrando los tímpanos. El frío los llevó a buscar resguardo en el otro. Aunque el sentido común les decía que si se quedaban allí tarde o temprano caerían exhaustos al suelo, ninguno de los dos tenía el coraje suficiente para bajar.

—¿Crees que estén muertos?

—Connie… —reprochó— nadie sobrevive al Sabueso.

—No digas eso —frunció el ceño—, nosotros dos estamos vivos. —Tragó saliva, ante la idea de que el Sabueso fuera por ellos para terminar lo empezado.

—Me pregunto si sabrá escalar.

—Sasha —recriminó de nuevo— ¡no digas esas cosas!

—Igual —suspiró, tratando de relajarse—, parece que se fue. No puedo ver nada, ni tampoco escucho a los muchachos, tengo miedo de gritar. —Connie sentía una presión en el estómago, pero se armó de valor para hacerlo en lugar de ella.

—¡E-Ey, hay alguien abajo! —Un pájaro montó vuelo perturbado por el grito y ambos dieron un respingo, Sasha por poco más cae al vacío.

—Es solo un pájaro —respiró aliviada, tratando de ver si el llamado de Connie había alertado a la bestia de su escondite—. ¡Chicos, contesten! —Nada, silencio absoluto.

Todavía faltaban muchas horas para que el día clareara un poco. Trataron de acomodarse lo mejor posible para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche, muy atentos a cada sonido que el bosque les ofrecía.

Cuando Connie abrió los ojos le costó comprender el contexto en el que se hallaba. Viendo a Sasha dormir sobre su hombro comprendió poco a poco en dónde estaba y por qué. De un repentino sobresalto trató de visualizar el campamento.

Sasha despertó de súbito por ese exabrupto y también miró hacia el lugar. De inmediato se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada por la carnicería que podía verse bajo la luz mortecina de la mañana. No se comparaba al que dejaba un titán a su paso.

Cuando bajaron del árbol para ir hacia donde estaba la fogata, comprobaron más de cerca que los titanes sabían ser más gentiles que la criatura. Al menos te comían entero o la cabeza, pero no te desgarraban de esa manera tan grotesca.

Los cuerpos mutilados conservaban en el rostro la expresión del horror vivido. Connie reprochó la matanza, porque ninguno de los cadáveres mostraba signos de haber sido digerido, ni siquiera en partes.

Solo estaban cercenados, podía ver con claridad cada órgano y trozos de carne desparramados, pero el animal en cuestión no había matado para alimentarse, ni tampoco había atacado a los caballos.

—S-Sasha, tenemos que informar… Ahora.

—Todos están… —No pudo completar la frase, a sus pies tenía medio cuerpo de la chica con la que había conversado escasas horas atrás.

—No todos. No nosotros dos. —Volvió a repetir él con los ojos humedecidos de lágrimas y espanto.

Salir del bosque les tomó tiempo, pero en el camino pudieron conversar bien sobre lo que deberían decir ante sus superiores. Connie le alertó para que no hablara de la fábula del Sabueso y, tal como lo habían supuesto los dos, cuando el equipo de investigación fue a la zona de la masacre, determinó que la muerte de los ocho reclutas se debía a un infortunado ataque de un animal salvaje y no más.

Pero había varias cuestiones que inquietaban a los estudiosos, uno de ellas era que los cadáveres mutilados presentaban la herida de lo que parecían ser tres garras y no cuatro o cinco como se esperaría. Asimismo, en la gran mayoría faltaban los ojos, como si los globos oculares hubieran estallado.

Por la manera en la que muchos huesos estaban hechos trizas, la criatura debería tener una fuerza bestial, suficiente para triturar un árbol. Les conmovía ver los cuerpos dispuestos de esa manera, porque era una clara puesta en escena del pánico que habían padecido.

La posición de uno de los cadáveres demostraba que el muchacho había tratado de subir a un árbol. La piel de los dedos estaba desgarrada y casi podía verse el hueso, señal del horror que debía haber sufrido y de la desesperación que experimentó por alejarse de la criatura a cualquier precio, incluso si eran sus manos.

El incidente quedó allí, con más dudas que explicaciones, tachado como una simple desgracia que le había tocado a ese equipo en particular. Sin embargo Sasha sabía qué era lo que había pasado con exactitud, ahora no le quedaban dudas de que el Sabueso era real.

Connie la encontró así, pensativa y masticando un trozo de pan con desgano, intuía que ella debía sentirse igual que él, un poco culpable de no haber hecho más por esos pobres reclutas, sin embargo, cuando sacó el tema, Sasha lo sorprendió.

—No es nuestra culpa, si bajábamos no podríamos haber hecho nada por ellos.

—Gracias —musitó él, había querido decírselo desde que regresaron al escuadrón 104, pero no encontraba el momento ni el ánimo para tocar el tema—. No sé por qué fuiste a despertarme, pero gracias. Si no lo hubieras hecho seguramente… —No pudo continuar la idea, le daba escalofríos el solo pensarlo.

—Te fui a despertar porque tenía miedo —confesó ella, pero Connie sabía: Sasha pudo haber despertado al primer compañero que se le cruzara en el camino, no obstante, quizás por camaradería o afinidad, había ido a llamarlo a él.

Sasha pensaba algo similar, que si a ella no le hubiera tocado la hebra de pasto más corta no estaría allí para contarlo. No tenían un lazo, pero ese evento sirvió para que entre ellos empezara a gestarse una sólida amistad.

Desde ese día, aunque no lo dijera ni se lo admitiera siquiera a sí mismo, Connie aprendió a respetar la estrambótica sabiduría de Sasha, pero por sobre todo su intuición y sus conocimientos sobre el bosque.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosamente, este es el one shot más largo de los catorce; se ve que tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Connie y Sasha XD Si quieren conocer al verdadero Sabueso, googleen: "Sabueso de Mons", porque de ahí viene. También pueden googlear "Érebo".


End file.
